


Antihistamines and What-nots

by shaolin103



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaolin103/pseuds/shaolin103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones, before heading home to their respective homes for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antihistamines and What-nots

Title: Antihistamines and What-nots 1/1  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Kirk/Bones (pre-slash or possibly gen)  
Summary: Jim and Bones, before heading home to their respective homes for the holidays.  
A/N: I swore I wouldn't have time to write a holiday fic, that's why this came a few days too late because it was unplanned. [THIS](http://community.livejournal.com/kirk_mccoy/723761.html#cutid1), Jim sitting on Bones' lap in the most adorable way, chibi drawing (3rd from the top) by [](http://kilala10.livejournal.com/profile)[**kilala10**](http://kilala10.livejournal.com/)  for [](http://kinderjedi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kinderjedi.livejournal.com/)**kinderjedi**   was what prompted this fic. Thanks to them for the inspiration.  
A/N 2: for those who are waiting on my other series fic, I am working on them. Please bear with me for a moment. Life just keeps catching up. Been so busy. So sorry if it's taking too long.  
Warnings: was written in a short span of time and unbeta'd.  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Antihistamines and What-nots 1/1

 

“Whoa!” Leonard McCoy exclaimed as he surveyed his once pristine dorm room that now looked like a tornado just rammed over it.

“Bones, I can’t find my jacket.”

Make that a tornado by the name of, Jim Kirk.

“What did you do?!” Bones sputtered incredulously. He was fairly sure that before he left for his rounds this morning, the dorm room was totally intact.

“I can’t find my jacket.” Came that voice once again. Bones has yet to look for where it originated from, as he was still distracted from the carnage around him.

Chairs were overturned, the tables haphazardly thrown aside, the once made beds were in disarray, and clothes, which were mostly Jim’s, were everywhere on the floor.

“Dammit, Jim. This isn’t how I want to leave our dorm room before we go away for the holidays. I don’t wanna start my new year coming back to the place looking like this. There is a reason why I demanded we clean the place up before we leave. Did you think I only asked that we do a general cleaning just for nothing? I mean look at this place!?” McCoy was certain he was ranting but he wasn’t really surprised that his rants fell on deaf ears as a still frantic Jim emerged from under a pile of clean laundry, pouting and clearly frustrated.

“I can’t find my jacket.” Jim said once again, shoulders slumping in misery, his hair standing on odd ends, most likely from being under the mounds of clothing for so long.

“Where did you see it last?” McCoy asked with a resigned sigh as he carefully maneuvered his way around the dorm-room-turned-obstacle-course to head for his closet, which was miraculously in one piece, as Jim hadn’t gotten to put it in disarray.

Yet.

“It was here when we did laundry yesterday.” Jim replied, going back to ruffling through the articles of clothing around him.

“The black leather one?” Bones asked after a moment’s contemplation as he took off his uniform and changed into his civvies.

“Yes.” Came the distracted yet still pouting reply.

“Did you try checking the coat rack?” Bones inquired.

“Yes, Bones, I have checked the coat rack. Since I was missing a jacket which could also be another term for a coat, naturally I’d check the coat rack first.” Jim said, tone oozing of sarcasm.

“I can do without the sarcasm, thank you.” Bones told him with a roll of his eyes. He only asked because his own green jacket was hanging off the coat rack and by some unkown reason wasn’t on the floor like the rest of Jim’s clothing. “How about under the bed?” He told the young man when there was no scathing reply as he headed for said coat rack and slid on his own green jacket.

“I’ve looked, like a hundred times.” Jim replied but his head was under the bed, as if checking it for the hundred and first time.

“Not there?” Bones asked as Jim emerged, hair more mussed up than ever.

“No.” He replied, pout still in place.

“Did you check under mine?” Bones said, moving towards his own bed and stooped down to peer underneath it.

“I…I don’t remember.” Jim replied, voice uncertain.

“Figures.” Bones muttered under his breath as he spotted Jim’s leather jacket and crawled underneath for it. “This what you’re looking for?” He asked teasingly as he dangled the jacket back and forth.

Jim’s face lit up upon seeing his precious jacket, a toothy grin following as he crawled on all fours to where McCoy was sitting, crossed legged on the floor to grab it and put it on.

“Good.” He proclaimed, as he dusted off the sleeves and flapped the hems for good measure. “I’m ready to go home.” He went on, his usual smirk in place.

“Good.” McCoy echoed. “Before we leave for our respective hometowns, though, I need to run something by you-“

“Aww, Bones, we’ve already been through that a million times.” Jim whined, turning away, while still on his haunches.

“Uh-uh.” Bones deflected as he reached for Jim’s arm and pulled him back down to squat on the floor. “We’ll go through it again.” He said firmly, holding on to both Jim’s arms to keep him in place as the young cadet struggled to pull back.

“No!” Jim exclaimed, much like Joanna would when prompted to take an unwanted nap. McCoy laughed at the comparison, making him look forward some more to his trip back home.

“C’mon, Jim. Just one last time.” He said as he struggled to keep a wriggling Jim in place. Leonard tried to keep his tone firm but the fact that he was wearing a soft smile allowed Jim to be playfully reluctant rather than frustratingly stubborn.

“Bones, you say so yourself, I’m a genius.” Jim said, laughing as Bones managed to grip a particularly ticklish spot as Bones attempted to clutch at his sides when his thrashing managed to dislodge the grip on one of his arms. “You don’t have to keep repeating yourself.” He said with a bark of laughter.

“Alright fine.” Leonard said, trying a different tactic as he let go of Jim’s arm and aimed for his ankles instead, tugging one of them hard, dragging Jim a short distance across the carpeted floor and settling half of Jim’s body on one of McCoy’s strong thighs. “If I don’t have to repeat myself, maybe you should repeat it for me.” He explained, as the other ankle was also pulled to settle Jim rightly on the other thigh. Into a position where they were practically entangled around each other, Jim's legs splayed along McCoy's sides and McCoy's strong thighs, bearing all of Jim's weight. They were practically crotch-to-crotch but there were no sexual innuendos (not for the most part anyway). This, for the both of them was what passed for affectionate roughhousing.

If there even was such a term.

“Repeat what?” Jim asked breathlessly with a huge grin as he laid his palms atop Bones’ biceps, ready to push off if Bones hit another ticklish spot, not even slightly deterred that they were both practically invading each other’s personal space.

“Which hypospray first thing in the morning?” Bones asked, a grin also in place as he jostled a wriggling Kirk a bit to get his attention.

“The one with the blue sticker.” Kirk finally answered after a few more jostling.

“What is it?”

“Anti-hysteric.” Kirk said with a playful smirk.

“No. Antihistamine. See, you can’t even get the name right.” Bones said, slightly serious this time, giving Kirk a soft slap on his side, which made the young man squirm and laugh.

“Okay, antihistamine. For the hay and mom’s new furry dog.” Kirk gave in.

“That’s right. It’ll keep you from sneezing the whole day and possibly prevent an asthma attack.” McCoy said, glad that Jim actually knew what the hypo was for. “What if you do get asthma or if you accidentally eat some unwanted food like crabs or shrimp that might give you asthma?” Bones fired another question.

“The green hypo. Sal…salb…” Jim frowned, biting his lower lip in concentration.

“Salbutamol.” Bones supplied.

“That’s right.” Jim said with a relieved smile. The constant squirming had stopped, now replaced by Jim enjoying the fact that he was sitting astride Bones’ lap and rocking back and forth, prompting Bones to lay a hand across his back to keep him from falling over.

“And if the asthma gets bad and if there’s some swelling due to other allergic reactions?” Bones said, serious this time as he stared Jim straight in eye.

“The red one. Prednisone. Serves as anti-inflammatory, too.” Jim replied, equally serious.

“Perfect.” Bones exclaimed proudly. “And at night, before going to sleep?” He fired another question.

“The orange one. Vitamin C. Ascorbic Acid.” Jim said, all too knowingly.

“Very good. You even got the Ascorbic Acid part. But the hypo you got is multivitamins. Not just Vit C.” Bones replied, humoring Jim.

“Are we done? I mean c’mon, Bones I’m not just gonna keel over or something. My mom’s gonna be there. So will Sam. I’ll be fine. I’m not allergic to everything. You act like I’ll be allergic to everything under the sun. I mean that medical kit you prepared for me is fully-” Jim cut himself short at the earnest look on his best friend’s face.

“Hmmm…you’re right, maybe I should put in some sunscreen. I’ll get the higher SPF ones. I’ll comm your mom to buy you some or maybe we can stop by a convenience store before we head for the shuttles to buy it ourselves. Do we still have time?” The last question hung in the air as Bones stared at Jim and noticed the soft smile across Jim’s face and the solemn look in his eyes.

Before Bones could ask what the look was all about, Jim leaned forward and gave him a tight hug.

“I’m gonna miss you, too, Bones.” Jim said softly, resting his head on Bones’ shoulder and squeezing tighter.

“It’ll be a weird two weeks without you, kid.” Bones sighed, returning the hug and giving Jim a kiss on the temple. They lingered in each other’s presence for a while until Bones’ thighs started falling asleep from Jim’s weight. Then it was time to head for the station and get on their respective shuttles that would take them home.

And if three days into the holidays, Jim received a box of sunscreen and extra color-coded hyposprays in his mailbox, it’s Bones’ way of saying, _Even if a dad coming home to his daughter was the best feeling in the world, as far as he knows, a Leonard McCoy coming back to Starfleet where there’s a Jim Kirk ain’t so bad at all, either._  


The End

Thanks for reading.

 

* * *

_Written:_ 6 January 2010


End file.
